User talk:Team-jacob girl
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Benjamin Stone page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Mainpage It's no problem! Glad you like it. Would you also like a skin/wordmark? Kate.moon 19:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark and Skin Would you like me to design a wordmark and custom skin for the wiki? I'm rather good with graphics, and I would love to help. :) Bütterfly 14:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm already done with the wordmark and background. I'll contact kate.moon shortly so she can change it. ♥ Bütterfly 20:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks. :) I see you love Twilight obviously; I used to be a huge fan, although HP took over me :P I'm debating between Edward and Jacob though, lol :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? :( Too many people die in it. Lupin (AHH D: ) Tonks, Fred (Fred or George?), all the good people. And Snape....I love Neville for killing Nagini. :) He did avenge Snape's death in a way. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :( And then Sirius.... D: I love Sirius. Stupid Bellatrix...she's crazy mad, and I'm glad Molly killed her. Most of the family figures to Harry are killed off; his parents, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks. :( The only good deaths were Voldemort and Bellatrix. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, its kind of annoying he didn't get that much screen time. :/ Bellatrix deserved to die, and who else to kill her but Molly? :D I loved Fred; although I can't tell the difference between him and George-ever. :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 04:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hi, I know that you're not a admin and all but you're one of the older editors on here and I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying to help this wikia out and not trying to do random edits and make random pages for badges. And to notify me if I make any unhelpful edits. Just wanted to say that to avoid problems... ^_^' SpadeAce 23:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I hope you get the adminship. Also sorry if the galleries were a bad idea. I'm used to episodes having their own gallery because of another wikia that I'm on. Sorry.. ^^ SpadeAce 18:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gallery A user split the gallery from the episodes pages a couple of days ago. Personally, I though it was a bad idea, because having an enitre article only to show a few images is kind of pointless. So I marked those pages for delation, and instead, added those images to categories, with the names of the episode they belong to. This way users can find them if they search for the episode by name, also, I added a link to these categories in each of the episodes infoboxes. I think the episodes pages do not need a gallery of their own anymore. Instead, I'm planning on enhacing each of the episodes summaries, and inserting very few images there (full HQ screenshots of the episode), kind of like a clipboard. I'll do this in the Pilot episode shorlty to test it out. Also, I wanted to ask you for your opinion regarding the pairings pages. I marked those pages for deletion, but I'm not completely sure if I'm the only one who thinks they belong on a fanon wiki rather than here. And regarding the custom skin and wordmark for the wiki, I sent an e-mail to staff asking them to change it and stuff, but they told me only admins can do. This wiki does not have an active admin (anyway, I hope the new to-be-admin knows CSS and stuff, whoever that may be). So the custom skin will have to wait until then. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 18:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I do like the idea of having like a databse of images for the characters/actors. What I did with the Skyeler gallery was not delete it, but rather moved it onto a category page rather than the article page it was on. http://theninelivesofchloeking.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Skyler_Samuels I think treating category pages like galleries is way easier, but that's just my oppinion. If you feel like articles pages are better then let me know so I can undo stuff and help. :) Exactly, I do want pages like that to be trated like relationships based on canon rather than what someone things a couple is/should be like. Oh, and here: http://theninelivesofchloeking.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot This is what I meant with inserting few images directly onto the summary of an episode. I also moved the featured music to the episode page, I think it's easier for people to find it this way. Let me know what you think about it as a whole please. :) Complains? Ideas? Anything is good. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 01:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gallery and Xavier Mhm, I'm pretty sure the file names and bytes can be removed from under the images by adding some coding on the CSS page, but once again, only admins can access that part of the wiki, so I can't work it out just yet. Its alright, I guess we could also put them on article pages if the categories thing doesn't work out or something haha. Alright, then we should rename those pages. :) I think the rest of the images should stay on the wiki's database, but not directly on the episodes articles. For example, here are the rest of the Pilot episode's images: http://theninelivesofchloeking.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pilot. But then again, it all depends on what the community and the rest of the contributors want to do with this matter, I guess. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I've just updated the Redemption page with the summary I wrote earlier today, it probably still has alot of typos though... About Xavier... really? I thought he died because of Chloe's kiss too. Maybe we should remove it, and wait for someone to comment with some sort of evidence he died because of somethign else? -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 00:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season one/episodes Hello. I've already added the episodes to the template (I totally gasped/spazzed when I read the summary of "Heartbreaker", I can't wait for that episode to come out!). Thank you. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 00:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! everyone. I'm Becki. I'm chinese . I'm curious about this. I like watching and . Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for opening the conversation about admin rights. I have given you bureaucrat and admin rights as a result of it. I did not give May Day Girl rights as she did not participate in the conversation. It was unclear to me if Butterfly wished for promotion or not from her post. If she does you can now promote her (or anyone else) as desired. -- Wendy (talk) 18:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nice job with the skin and logo :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Oh, that would be amazing. Yes, thank you. :) And congrats on becoming admin and bureaucrat! You really deserved it. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 22:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay, thank you. I'll revamp the wiki's theme designer asap! If you need help with anything else, please let me know. :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 23:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! :D I'm still testing a few things with the CSS and stuff, but I won't change anything too much. :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 19:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I just finished revamping the main page, if there is anything you'll like me to change or anything, just tell me so I can help! :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 23:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges I'm glad you are liking them so far! I'm still trying to find more relevant/good pictures for the remaining badges. :) My fav is the lucky edit one haha. Oh Benjamin. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 00:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Idea Personally, I've never been a fan of fanart, as in... posting fanart/fanfics/whatever in canon resources. Mostly because sometimes, images created by other artists are subject to copyright, and as an artist myself, I wouldn't like it if poeple started taking my art and posted it elsewhere, without even giving credit. Maybe we could post links to the fanart, rather than the pictures themselves? I don't know. But if you feel like it would be a great idea to improve the wiki, then it's alright, I guess. :) As long as things don't get out of control. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 16:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Rules and Manual of Style Hello, I've just finished working on the guidelines and manual of style policies for the wiki. If you want to add anything or feel like something needs to be changed, please let me know. :) ---- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 18:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you approve of them. :) I thought they were very much needed. And yeah... I've seen wikis like those too, it's okay to ask for a standard in photos, but to force users to fill a form in order to upload stuff is too contraproducing, in my oppinion.. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 20:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Galleries on pages? That's alright, thank you. Main characters can have galleries now. However, only official pictures from ABC Family's photo-shootings are allowed to be added (so yes, no episodes screenshots or random photos of the actors should be added). :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 23:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Reaching Out Dear Team-jacob girl, I hope this e-mail finds you well. My name is Adam Blumenfeld and I am WIkia's Manager of Entertainment. I wanted to reach and out introduce myself, and to congratulate you on all the great work you've done on the Nine Lives wiki. The landing space looks absolutely wonderful--you should be very proud! Soon we will be adding video content to your wiki--we've partnered with Hulu to bring Nine Lives of Chloe King video streams directly to your article pages and we anticipate this will roll out in a week or two. This adds an exciting new level of engagement for the thousands of people who come to your wiki--(plus it looks extremely cool). If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to reach out on my Talk Page. We're all very excited about this new feature and we believe your wiki is a perfect place to showcase it! Thanks again for taking the time to read this; have a wonderful weekend. A. Bloom 21:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sincerley, Adam Blumenfeld Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc. Re: New, New, New Wow, that new feature sounds amazing! I can't wait to test it out on the wiki. Thank you for informing me about it. :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 00:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Thank you for welcoming me to this new Wiki I hope I can share what I have learn on the other wiki's to help make this one the great :)hannah230 00:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) don't worry. One of the sad things about grammar corrections is that many people try and change the whole sentence and do big edits . I try and do small edits. hannah230 00:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question A few days ago, I decided to go out of my way and clean the wiki's files. I noticed that a lot of images were duplicated, so I deleted them... I hope it is not too much of a bother. :( I can replace the images in your slideshow, if you want. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 16:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have those photos too (in high-res). In fact, I was wondering the exact same thing. I don't think they should be added to the characters pages either. So maybe... we should add them to the Season 1 article? Since those pictures where meant to promote the first season? I'm not sure, what do you say? :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 00:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. Do you want to add the (group only) pictures to the Season 1 article, or should I do it? (Do you have the photos in high-resolution?) I don't think a 'galleries' category is needed though. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 00:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's perfect, thank you! :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 20:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bastet/Aunbis Yes, please. I think that a new category for them would be great. Maybe a "Gods" category? Now that I think about the egyptian gods... I would love to see a Horus-based species. Bird-people! :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 02:50, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Me too. Its just that the show has so many possibilities. I would love to see a winged human as the Horus off-spring. :) -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 23:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) what state? hey you siad there are different times on wiki's and I was wondering what state you lived in.hannah230 19:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sweet I live in Michigan. that is cool about colledge. which one? if you don't want to I understand.hannah230 17:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) you think it looks pretty here? were I live it is pretty, but in Detriot... it isn't. truthfully it really sad to go there. there's tons of homeless poeple evey were. my youth group( yes I'm a chirstian)went to feed the homeless( I was mostly there just to get some community hours in for school). let me just say it was so sad just to watch poeple come in and out. one guy was blind another I notice was missing TWO of his fingures. If you do get a chance to come here stop by a food closet and donate some food because let me tell you they need it.hannah230 18:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC)